Leroy Jethro Gibbs
|died= |status=Alive. |gender=Male |portrayed= Mark Harmon Sean Harmon- (young Leroy Jethro Gibbs). |first-jag=Ice Queen (episode). |la=show |last-jag=Meltdown (episode). |first-ncis=Yankee White (episode). |last-ncis=n/a- main character. |born = 1954 (age: 65)}}Leroy Jethro Gibbs (AKA Gunnery Sergeant,Alvin Thomas, Boss or Leland Robert Spears) is a former Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps who is now an NCIS Special Agent assigned to the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. and the current leader of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team. Biography Pre-Series Born in the small town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania, Gibbs was the only child of US Army Air Force veteran Jackson Gibbs and civilian housewife Ann Gibbs with Gibbs receiving his first two names in honor of Leroy Jethro Moore, Jackson's best friend and business partner. Gibbs had a very quiet upbringing but suffered a tragedy at the age of 14 when his mother died of cancer. It was revealed that she had actually committed suicide so that her husband and son would not have to watch her suffer, leaving Jackson a widower and also forcing him to raise young Gibbs all by himself. Jackson blamed Moore for her death as she had confided in him about what she was going to do and he had not stopped her, with this secret breaking apart their friendship and neither Gibbs nor his father seeing Moore again for many years. As a teenager Gibbs faced confrontations with Chuck Winslow and Ed Gantry and became captivated by local girl Shannon Fielding, later Shannon Gibbs, who he would properly meet for the first time before being deployed. It is later revealed that Shannon inspired Gibbs to create his rules as she was creating her own set of rules to live by. They later married in 1982 and had a baby girl in 1984 whom they would name Kelly Gibbs. After graduating from high school, Gibbs was given the option of going to college but chose to join the United States Marine Corps instead. Gibbs enlisted in 1976 and shipped to Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Parris Island for recruit training. There he befriended fellow marine Joan Matteson, but she was one of several marines killed in a helicopter crash in 1977 after she was deployed to Japan. Gibbs' early years in the Marine Corps were with the military police. He rose to non-commissioned officer rank and was stationed at Camp Lejeune at one point. Later, Gibbs became a Scout Sniper and saw several overseas deployments. In 1989-1990, Gibbs deployed to Panama as part of Operation Just Cause, and then in 1990-1991, he deployed to Kuwait with the 1st Battalion, 1st Marines during Operation Desert Storm. His commanding officer during Desert Storm was Lieutenant Colonel William Ryan with David Cameron, a Lieutenant who died in Gibbs's arms during a battle. As a Marine, Gibbs befriended Bushnell, future Senator Patrick Kiley, and Charles T. Ellison, three people he would once encounter during his time as an NCIS agent. Around 1991, Shannon witnessed the murder of a marine by Mexican drug cartel leader Pedro Hernandez and agreed to testify against him, with her and their daughter Kelly being placed under the protection of a NIS Special Agent Kurt Mitchell. However, Mitchell was killed by Hernandez while driving them and died instantly with both Shannon and Kelly dying in the crash. During his deployment in Desert Storm, Gibbs received the news that both Shannon and Kelly had been murdered. Despite being grief-stricken and devastated, Gibbs opted to stay and fight. He was wounded during an engagement and was left comatose for nineteen days. As he had been wounded in combat with an enemy force, Gibbs was awarded the Purple Heart medal. During his recovery process, Gibbs visited the graves of his dead wife and daughter. He also met NIS agent Michael Franks who was investigating their deaths. Once he had recovered, Gibbs personally traveled to Mexico and shot dead Pedro Hernandez in revenge. He was investigated for the shooting by Lieutenant Lara Macy of the USMC Military Police but she closed her investigation after learning about the circumstances that led to the shooting. In 1992, Gibbs was honorably discharged from the United States Marine Corps with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. Following that, Gibbs joined the Naval Investigative Service- NIS, presumably having been impressed and inspired by Franks's actions. He subsequently became a Probationary Agent with Franks handling most of Gibbs's own training. As an NIS Probie, Gibbs worked alongside Dwayne Cassius Pride, Dan McLane and Felix Betts with the group being called the "Fed. Five". Gibbs also met Vera Strickland, Franks's partner at the time. After Franks had retired from NIS/later NCIS in 1996, Gibbs began working as an undercover agent. He also traveled the world while serving as a training officer to NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley. In 1999, NCIS Special Agent Riley McCallister sent Gibbs to Europe, the destination being Paris, France where Gibbs met NCIS agents William Decker and Jennifer Shepard, as well as Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard. During their time in Paris, Gibbs and Jenny participated in a mission with Decker serving as their handler with the objective being to eliminate Russian arms dealer Anatoly Zhukov and his fiancee, Svetlana Chernitskaya. Gibbs managed to kill Zhukov but Jenny hesitated and let Svetlana escape. Gibbs and Shepard became partners and eventually lovers with the relationship soon ending after Jenny left Gibbs a "Dear John" letter. Gibbs was later assigned to Moscow where he worked alongside NCIS Special Agent G. Callen. Later, Gibbs served as an Agent Afloat on board an unnamed Navy ship in the Mediterranean. Upon his deployment ending, Gibbs returned home and found his then-wife, Rebecca Chase in bed with another man. As such, Gibbs and Rebecca divorced. In 2001, Burley became an Agent Afloat while Gibbs was assigned to the NCIS Headquarters located in the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. While there, Gibbs formed his own team originally composed of former Baltimore Police Department Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Forensics Specialist Abigail Sciuto and Ducky with former FBI agent Vivian Blackadder later joining the team a few months after the attack on the U.S.S. Cole that had killed her brother, Rex. Season 1 Gibbs thwarts an attempt to assassinate POTUS, where he meets Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd. In Sub Rosa, Gibbs and Todd go aboard a submarine to find a murderer. After a naturalized petty officer of Egyptian descent dies in the US from massive bleeding due to an intestinal blockage caused by emeralds. Gibbs and team investigate at Gitmo where the petty officer was at. Personality Very private individual. Trivia * Gibbs was born in May 2, 1954. In real life, Mark Harmon was born in September 2, 1951. * Gibbs uses a Motorola i850 flip phone, which came out 2 years after NCIS was premiered on TV. * Gibbs has played Twister with Amira, Mike Franks' granddaughter. This seems to be one of the only times he has played a game, according to Tony Dinozzo. Appearance * JAG: Season 8 * NCIS: Season 1 * NCIS: Season 2 * NCIS: Season 3 * NCIS: Season 4 * NCIS: Season 5 * NCIS: Season 6 * NCIS: Season 7 * NCIS: Season 8 * NCIS: Season 9 * NCIS: Season 10 * NCIS: Season 11 * NCIS: Season 12 * NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 * NCIS: Season 13 * NCIS: New Orleans Season 2 * NCIS: Season 14 * NCIS: Season 15 * NCIS: Season 16 Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Intelligence Knives Firearms Medical Training Relationships with Family * Jackson Gibbs: Father (deceased) * Ann Gibbs: Mother (deceased) * Shannon Gibbs: 1st wife (deceased) * Kelly Gibbs: Daughter (deceased) * Diane Sterling: 2nd wife (divorced, then deceased) * Rebecca Chase: 3rd wife (divorced) * Stephanie Flynn: 4th wife (divorced) Relationships with NCIS Colleagues * Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo * Timothy "Tim" McGee * Ziva David * Abigail "Abby" Sciuto * Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard Awards and decorations United States Marine Corps Here is a list of awards and decorations worn by GySgt. Gibbs: * Silver Star (later gifted to Damon Werth) * Purple Heart * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3rd award) * Combat Action Ribbon * Navy Unit Commendation * Meritorious Unit Commendation, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, w/1 silver service star (6th award) * Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal * National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Southwest Asia Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Humanitarian Service Medal * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon * United Nations Medal * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) * Diver insignia * Naval Parachutist insignia * Marine Corps Expert Rifle Badge * Marine Corps Expert Pistol Badge Gibbs also gave a Bronze Star to Ruby Lemere, the widow of Marine Sgt. Ted Lemere, admitting that it had not been "officially" awarded, indicating the medal was, like the above-mentioned Silver Star, originally awarded to Gibbs. Naval Criminal Investigative Service Here is a list of awards and decorations received by Sp. Agt. Gibbs: * Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award (7th award). Appearances For a more detailed list, see Leroy Jethro Gibbs/List of Appearances. Category:Americans Category:Americans in JAG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Marines Category:Murderers Category:NCIS Agents Category:NCIS Agents in JAG Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS: New Orleans Category:Purple Heart recipients Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:Recurring NCIS: New Orleans Characters Category:Silver Star recipients Category:Marine Gunnery Sergeants